Far Future - Day 11
|FR = A Mystery Gift Box |NR = A money bag |before = Far Future - Day 10 |after = Far Future - Day 12 |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies}} Far Future - Day 11 is the eleventh level of Far Future. It is a Last Stand level, in which the player needs to plan his or her defenses first, then attack the zombies. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets a Mystery Gift Box. Difficulty *It is not too difficult if the player uses area-of-effect plants, like Laser Bean. Waves |note1 = Bot Swarm! |ambush1 = |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 4 5 3 4 5 5 4 |zombie4 = 3 |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = Bot Swarm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie7 = 1 5 3 3 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 1 1 2 2 |zombie9 = 2 4 2 4 |note9 = Bot Swarm! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 1 5 1 2 4 5 3 3 |note10 = Final Flag}} Strategies *There are many strategies for your thinking. Here are some of the good strategies: Laser-Peach-Nut Strategy Plants needed: *E.M.Peach *Wall-nut *Laser Bean Plant two columns of Laser Beans, then two columns of Wall-nuts. Use an E.M.Peach when needed. Fiery Oranges Strategy Plants needed: *Wall-nut *Snapdragon *Citron C E S W E E E E E C E S W E E E E E C E S W E E E E E C E S W E E E E E C E S W E E E E E C=Citron E=Empty space S=Snapdragon W=Wall-nut Organize your defenses in this way. This strategy is actually fully automatic, and no plant will get eaten, no Plant Food will need to be used and no lawn mowers will be lost. At times, it may look like the Wall-nuts are going to get eaten, but do not worry; it does not happen. If you are worried though, you can always give Plant Food to one of the Snapdragons. Laser Dragon Strategy Plants needed: *Laser Bean *Snapdragon Plant two columns of Laser Beans, then one column of Snapdragons. Use Plant Food on Power Tiled plants when necessary. Beans and Nuts Plants needed: *Laser Bean *Tall-nut Plant two columns of Laser Beans and one column of Tall-nuts. Great Wall of Melons Plants needed: *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *E.M.Peach *Wall-nut Plant three Melon-pults and two Winter Melons. Plant them with the most efficient power tile arrangement possible. Try to save at least two E.M.Peaches for the last wave, as there are several Robo-Cone Zombies. Buttered and roasted Plants needed: *Wall-nut *Laser Bean *Kernel-pult K L L W E E E E E L L K W E E E E E L K L W E E E E E K L L W E E E E E L L K W E E E E E L=Laser Bean K=Kernel-pult W=Wall-nut E=Empty Space Organize your defenses in this way. Use Plant Food on Power Tiled plants at final wave. The Past Meets The Future Note: This strategy requires the usage of plants that may not have been unlocked at the time. Plants needed: *A.K.E.E. *Infi-nut Suggested plants: *Stallia *E.M.Peach Fill the first three columns with A.K.E.E.s. Plant an Infi-nut in the fourth row, and when the wave starts, drop a Plant Food on it. If you have Stallia, fill the remaining spaces with it before starting the level. Using E.M.Peach is optional in this setup, but helpful, particularly when the Bug Bot Imps attack. Use Plant Food on the Infi-nut if its shield gets weak, and use Plant Food on a Power Tiled A.K.E.E. to deal heavy damage against the machines of the Far Future. Operation - Disabling Banned By *Plants: **Winter Melon **Lightning Reed Simply place Winter Melons on the back of the lawn and the Lightning Reeds next to the top and bottom Winter Melons. Only one Plant Food needed on the top Lightning Reed so the Winter Melon with the power tile linking to the Lightning Reed also works, but do it on the Final Wave. Gallery FR FF D11.png|First time reward in Far Future - Day 11 Screenshot_2015-06-28-18-40-08.png|Final flag by Screenshot_2015-06-28-18-41-55.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo FF11DDA.jpg|This strategy works really well. By BOFF11.jpg|A picture of the Snap Bean strategy by Walkthrough Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand